


Skin and bone (trained to get along)

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Argentina NT - Freeform, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kind of one sided - Pipita/Leo, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, and a little plot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on the team was kind of used to these weird dynamics, and the new ones were quickly introduced onto the unspoken rule of accepting whatever they saw or heard and not questioning more than they should. </p><p>(OR: Marcos and Javier are really in love, Gonzalo can't get over the past, Kun is a really jealous boyfriend and Leo is oblivious to almost everything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tangled up with you all night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimbaozi156](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbaozi156/gifts).



> Based on this [pic](http://photos-b.ak.instagram.com/hphotos-ak-xap1/t51.2885-15/10809522_868592486509081_1579902345_n.jpg) and the kimbaozi156's request of the pairings Kun/Leo/Gonzalo and Rojo/Mascherano
> 
> Title from "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> kimbaozi156:  
> I'm sorry, really really sorry. I know I'm ages late but these past few weeks have been madness. I hope this two-chaptered thing made up for the late deliver and thank your suggesting Rojavi, such a great ship!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one talks about the elephant in the room.Javier and Marcos are in love.
> 
> Title from "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are divided into parts. Parts i. and ii. are on this first chapter. Parts iii. and iv. are on the next one.
> 
> Part i. Introduction  
> Part ii. Javier and Marcos  
> Part iii. Kun, Leo and Gonzalo  
> Part iv. Conclusion
> 
> Parts ii. and iii. can be read in isolation as one-shots.

**i.**

Kun didn’t mind. He swore he didn’t mind. Not at all.

Okay, he did mind.

But it wasn’t his fault. After all there they were Gonzalo hugging Leo almost possessively, both laughing at Angelito’s inability of making the proper signs to his partners. Leo was laughing so much that he hid his face in the crook of Pipita’s neck and Kun had to close his hands in tight fists to restrain himself from physically pulling them apart.

“Calm down, Kun. They are only laughing, _che_ ” Sergio glared at Javier a brief second before his eyes drifted back to the bed beside them.

_“Truco”_

_“Retruco”_

_“Vale cuatro”_

_“Quiero”_

There was a little moment of tense silence and then and annoyed groan coming from the team mates of the one who had accepted the bet, who was no other than poor Angel.

“But Marcos you signaled me you had something! You winked your eye!” The United player protested looking defeated.

“Yes, Angel. But it was the left one! That meant I was _ciego_ not that I had _un uno de basto_!”

While this was happening Gonzalo, Leo and Lucas high fived each other while laughing. They were acing that game!

“I give up, I never quite understood truco. Here Enzo, take my place, please” Angel said goodbye to everyone and escaped from that little torture that had been playing truco against Leo and Lucas.

The cards were rapidly shuffled and another round started. Javier looked as bored as he was two minutes ago and Kun kept glaring at Gonzalo across the room. The older argentine smiled and nudged Sergio to call his attention.

“You could kill someone by looking at them like that, you know?” Javier was speaking in a low voice, even though the others were too distracted with the game to pay any attention to their talking.

“It wouldn’t do us bad, right? Way too many nines in this team already” Javier rolled his eyes and moved his hair in the direction of Leo and Gonzalo.

“I thought you like him too? I mean… You always tend to be like a trio…” Kun sighed deeply and loudly, enough to make Javier shut up and wait for his explanation.

“That was before”

Before he told Leo he wanted more than just fucking around when they were together. Before Leo corresponded that feeling. Before his relationship with Leo became _more_ than a friendship with benefits.

Gonzalo was just an aftermath of the turbulent roots of whatever Kun and Leo had. And as much as Sergio wished the striker would disappear, he had to accept his presence and the fact that he had an amazing relationship with Leo.

“I wonder what could have happened that made you changed your mind about him” Javier raised his eyebrows and smirked knowingly. Kun kicked his foot and restrained a little laughter.

“ _Hijos de puta_!” Marcos screamed loud enough to wake anyone on their floor.

“Marcos it’s fucking eleven, there are people sleeping! Shut your mouth or we’re leaving”

Of course, Javier was the one scolding Marcos. Their eyes met and for an outsider it looked as if they were having a telepathic conversation. Marcos’ eyes pleading, Javier’s eyebrows furrowing in discontent, Marcos’ little nod of acceptance, Javier’s little smile and an almost imperceptible wink.

Once the “conversation” was over Javier focused his attention on the City player again. He was met with a smug smile and little slap on his shoulder.

“You two are totally cute”

“You should totally shut up”

The truth was that the two were there, dying of boredom, just because they were waiting for their (let’s call them boyfriends) boyfriends to finish playing truco and went to their shared bedrooms to do more… interesting things. Everyone on the team was kind of used to these weird dynamics, and the new ones were quickly introduced onto the unspoken rule of accepting whatever they saw or heard and not questioning more than they should.

After two more rounds Javier decided he didn’t want to wait more and walked straight to the chair were Marcos was sitting. He stood behind him, hand loosely placed on his shoulders, thumbs lazily stroking the base of his neck.

Enzo eyed them and shook his head with a little smile on his lips. They were going to play one more round, if they were lucky, before those two exited the room with silly excuses. He was used to it by now, he didn’t mind. He decided to focus more on the game and see if he could beat fucking Lucas’ team for once.

Leo noticed Javier too and eyed Kun quickly because it was almost his time to play. The City player raised his eyebrows in a judgmental motion as if he were incriminating Leo for keeping him waiting. He nodded quickly; he’d be done in a few minutes.

“Hurry up, Pulga. If you’re so eager to finish the round…” Lucas teased him with a half smile and Leo tried to hide a small blush that crept to his pale cheeks.

As Enzo had predicted, the game finished in a matter of fifteen minutes. Lucas and Leo were a deadly duo playing truco, it was like they could read each other’s mind. It didn’t ever matter that Gonzalo, who was horrible at the card game, were playing with them. Enzo threw the remaining cards on the bed that they were using as a table and looked alternatively at Marcos andEvershaking his head in discontent.

“I won’t be playing with you two again anytime soon.” He stood up and patted Marcos and Javier’s backs on his way out of the room. “Sleep well you all”

Javier let his hands wander further down Marcos’ chest until he rested his head on the younger’s shoulder. He spoke softly, lips brushing the sensitive skin under his ear.

“Shall we go to our room now?”

Marcos nodded suddenly finding himself unable to speak.  He let one of his hands squeeze Javier’s quickly before standing up.  He motioned with his finger to the cards, that were his, trying to tell Javier that he needed to gathered them before leaving. The older nodded just once and focused his attention on Lionel, Gonzalo and Lucas that were still celebrating their victory.

The defender couldn’t help laughing when out of nowhere Kun pushed Lucas away (not gently at all) and hugged Leo blatantly, lying his head on the Barcelona player’s shoulder. Leo acted out of instinct: his left arm wrapping around Kun’s waist and his whole body melting to his touch. Javier watched Lucas rolled his eyes and say ‘good bye’ quickly before exiting the room with Ever **.** He watched Gonzalo’s face intently, trying to read the expression on his face; something between jealousy, affection and sadness. He was intrigued by whatever the conversation the three strikers were having was going on about. He even considered trying to get closer to them to try to catch a few words but two of the sweetest pair of brown eyes got on his way and Javier suddenly forgot that the whole world existed.

“We can go now”

 

**ii.**

Marcos wanted to kiss him as soon as they left the room. He wanted to suck Javier off right there on the hallway and he wouldn’t even have mattered if he had fucked him on the stairs. But his lover was no other than Javier Mascherano and he would try to preserve the intimacy of their sex life just for them at all costs, therefore fucking in the middle of the floor where the whole Argentina national team was sleeping was not  in his immediate agenda.

But even if this was true, Masche couldn’t help his hands from wandering under Marcos shirt, nails trailing pale red lines up and down his torso and making the younger one left soft giggles. They stopped a few times, making the not-so-long way to their room and endless journey. Marcos pinned Javier on the wall and kiss him open mouthed, biting his lower lip and tracing  a wet line of kisses along his jaw until he reached his ear.

“If we keep this way we’ll never get to our room before we come.” Whispered Marcos, his lips ghosting over Javier’s earlobe just before he bit it, earning a deep moan muffled in his shoulder as a reward.

Javier took his hand and finally led them straight to their room; not even turning back once to look at Marcos on the fear he would get distracted kissing him again. Kissing the young man had the effect of making him forget all about his responsibilities and worries. When Marcos’ lips were pressed to his, his tongue lazily playing in his mouth, he was no longer the argentine warrior, the captain without an armband, the fierce and strength of their national team. With Marcos he was only Javier and in those moments nothing in the world was more important than them.

Marcos slammed the door shut with his foot; he was far too aroused to even care about the noise. Not even a second after his own back was pressed against the hard wood. He looked at Javier directly at his eyes and felt the blood in his veins running wild at the amount of desire on his lover’s eyes.

It was not a surprise when Javier kissed him hungrily, all teeth and tongue, and Marcos moaned loudly while his hand travelled all the way down Javier’s back until he reached the waistline of his shorts.  With a swift movement he let his hand go under pants and boxers and grabbed two fistfuls of his ass, pressing Javier closer to his body. The friction between their already half hard groins combined with the slightly painful feeling of Marcos’ nails digging deep on soft flesh got Javier groaning a guttural sound. He pulled apart panting and licked Marcos mouth slowly while his hips bucked a little looking for more friction.

“Looks like tonight I’m in charge, uh?” Marcos smirked mischievously and Javier would have rolled his eyes in other situation. Instead a little whiny sound you wouldn’t expect from such a strong persona left his throat and he just kissed Marcos again, biting his lip and rocking his hips.

Javier took off his shirt as soon as they parted and helped Marcos with his. The late started kissing Masche’s jaw, enjoying the raw feeling of his short beard; he traced the strong line down his throat and took its sweet time nibbling at the sensitive skin while gently pushing Javier in the general direction of their bed. He was too caught up on the job of leaving a bright red mark the older one’s shoulder when they both fell on the mattress; a mess of limbs and hot flushed skin and laughs because of how much they looked and acted like horny teenagers. In matter of minutes the last pieces of clothing were shredded away.

Marcos rolled them on the bed until Javier was lying on his back and he could stand on his knees between his legs. His eyes wandered through the muscular body, small hands travelling all the way up his thighs. Marcos seemed mesmerized by the difference on their skin tones.

“Marcos… _Amor_ …” Javier’s voice was shivering and Marcos looked up feeling how the corners of his lips formed a little tender smile.

Javier tried to stand up but Marcos pushed him back down with force but still gently and kissed him with passion. He pinched Javier’s nipples playfully and replaced his left hand with his mouth while still drawing invincible circles with the right one. His free hand travelled to Javier length which was throbbing against his thigh and gave it a few lazy strokes.

A pair of firm hands took hold of his hair and the feeling was almost painful and at the same time his already hard dick reacted to the gesture. Javier kept pulling at the dark hair until Marcos got the hint and kissed Javier on the lips again.

“What do you want?” The co-captain of La Selección looked at him with pleading eyes and Marcos just knew what he wanted, but he also ~~wanted~~ needed to hear it. He rocked his hips to make his point clear and whispered the question again over his ear. “What do you want, Javi?”

“Fuck me” He cupped Marcos face to make him look at him and the following words sounded like an order and at the same time like a prayer.  “Fuck me.  Mierda, fuck me, Marcos. Please”

And Marcos wasn’t no-one to disobey his captain, but as he went down the loved body he got an idea.

 “You sure you don’t want me to suck you off?” And the last words were mouthed just over the head of his aching cock; already licking pre cum.

Marcos kissed the tip chastely and then went down the length leaving small kisses and licking the flushed skin. He heard Javier’s heated breaths mixed with curses and his own name and smiled against the inside of his thigh. He licked the head in a slow circle motion until Javier couldn’t say another thing but his name and then took him whole and sucked him once, tongue pressed flatly under the shaft. Javier screamed. But Marcos’ mouth disappeared as suddenly as it had been all around his cock and the defender looked at his young lover with pleasure and distressed craved on his features.

“What’s…?”

“Beg” Was all Marcos said and the simple order took Javier off guard. Marcos placed one teasing digit in between Javier’s cheeks and pressed with just enough force to test his entrance. As he didn’t get a response but a sharp intake of air he let his nails trace the soft skin on the inside of his thighs and right then Javier understood.

There was something to be said about the lover of the great Mascherano, the man who everyone on their team (and outside of it) respected and the man who represented the strength and determination of a whole nation. And Marcos wouldn’t admit it out loud but it made him feel powerful to know that it was him the one who could make this man fall apart. It was him who could have the strongest player on their team to beg near the point of tears. The great Javier Mascherano was lying there for him to do and use as he pleased. And he was the only one with the power to do that.

And now he wanted his Javier to beg. To beg for him.

So he repeated the motion with another finger, this time letting the digit go down to the first knuckle. And Javier voice came out of his throat broke and shattered and nothing like the firm tone he uses on the matches to give the team instructions.

“Marcosss, _por favor_. I-I beg y-you, amor. Marcos. _Te-te lo ruego._ ”

And the younger smiled, pleased with his job and leaned forward just enough to kiss Javier and bit his lower lip for a moment a bit too long.

“Where did we leave the lub…?” Marcos was about to move from between Javier lips but a firm hand on his hip prevented him from it.

“Don’t. Just fuck me like this. Marcos.”

Javier’s eyes were watery and yet filled with so much lust that Marcos was about to go along with the suggestion. But it was his turn to be the responsible one. Shaking his head with fake disappointment he kissed his chest followed by his belly bottom, his shaft the inside of his thighs and by then he was down the bed and shuffling around their stuff until he found the precious little bottle.

He positioned himself again and poured a bit of lube on his finger and pressed deep between Javier’s cheeks while spreading them with his free hand. Javier hissed a little and then relaxed and Marcos started moving his digit in slow motions, enjoying the heat and the softness and just how beautiful Javier looked like this.

“To fuck you without lube? Are you mad my dear captain?” And then he inserted another finger and started scissoring him, his eyes glued to his lover’s face watching him contort with pleasure and just paying attention for the slightest hint of pain. “Could you imagine practice tomorrow? How sore your ass would be?” He continued and added a third finger just for the sake of teasing because Javier was ready by then.

“Marcos.” And right then Masche didn’t sound wrecked but firm and Marcos smiled at him because Javier couldn’t stand much time without being the dominant, even if he was being the bottom.

“ _A sus órdenes, mi capitán_.”

Marcos removed his fingers and heard Javier gasp at the sudden emptiness. He coated his dick with a good amount of lube (A small part of his mind thinking that they would be in trouble if Javier couldn’t keep up with training the next day) But all kind of thoughts were forgotten when he aligned his head with Javier’s entrance and hold his hips firmly before thrusting in deep and all at once.

They moaned loudly and Marcos waited a few seconds until Javier’s insides got used to him. Javier hugged his neck, arms pressed tightly around him and breathed deeply.

“Move.” Another order, this time whispered to his ear, and Marcos complied.

He started thrusting in and out with a slow rhythm that grew faster and harder rapidly. Javier locked his legs around his waist, giving Marcos a better angle to reach his prostate and also pushing him deeper. It only took Marcos a few more thrusts to find that spot that pulled all the nerves on his lover’s body and the deep and prolonged moan that left Javier lips was the proof of that.  He kept moving his hips viciously, aiming to that same spot every time and getting it right almost every time.

Javier hands were leaving marks on Marcos’ back which will probably turn into bruises but none of that matter while the sound of skin smacking skin was filling his ears along with all sort of pleasured noises which couldn’t no longer be identified as Javier’s or his. He was fucking Javier fast and hard and dirty and couldn’t bring himself to care for the paper thin walls and the way the bed was slamming against them.

He could feel a familiar heat boiling in the bottom of his belly and knowing that Javier was about to reach his orgasm too he leaned forward and kissed him messily, their tongues fighting for dominance and teeth crashing. Marcos stood on one elbow and used the other hand to stroke Javier’s dick and it only took another two or three thrust to have him coming all over his hand and stomach. He kept stroking him through his orgasm, his own thrusts becoming irregular as the sight of his lover sent him over the edge coming inside him with a scream.

He kissed Javier softly on the swollen lips before pulling out and then laid beside him caressing with the tip of his fingers the smooth skin on his chest that was covered with a thin layer of sweat. After a few minutes Marcos gathered enough strength to walk to the bathroom and look for a wet towel to clean Javier up a little. Then he placed his head on his chest and let Javier held him tight with one arm while the other was caressing his hair.

“I love you” And the words were pronounced with so much tenderness and in such a soft tone that it almost sounded like a secret. That was why Marcos looked up at Javier a little confused. “You know it, right?”

And Marcos smiled, nodded and kissed his chest and murmured with his lips still brushing the soft skin an “I love you too”. No, it wasn’t the first time but there hadn’t been that many chances for them to say it and both of them cherished every word like a treasure.

They stood like there for a long time and Javier was about to fall asleep when a thought came to his mind out of nowhere. He frowned and his whole body tensed a little. Marcos noticed it and poked Javier’s shoulder trying to call his attention. When the older man opened his eyes Marcos brushed his thumb over his forehead, trying to ease the little crinkles and with them whatever it was clouding his lover’s mood.

“What’s wrong Javi?” A sudden streak of insecurity made his throat clench. “Is it something about us?”

And it was such a change from the dominant man that had him begging for his dick a few minutes ago to the lost-looking boy that he had in his arms right now that Javier couldn’t help but smiling sweetly.  He pulled Marcos in for a long kiss and Javier almost forgot that he was supposed to give an answer, his body already reacting to Marcos’ hands wandering through his hair and shoulders and lower back. He pulled apart and almost regretted it when he saw the younger’s face of disappointment and the little pout on his lips.

“It’s not about us” Clarified the defender he pecked Marcos’ lips and plopped himself on the mattress next to him. “, it’s about Leo and Kun… and Gonzalo”

Marcos looked at him surprised; he wasn’t expecting to hear three names. “What about them?” Javier answered raising his eyebrows, Marcos rolled his eyes. “I mean, Kun and Leo are the usual, but what about Gonzalo? Are they…?”

Marcos didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Were they fucking? Having a polyamourous relationship? Was one of them cheating on the other with Gonzalo?

But Javier didn’t complete his sentence and Marcos started to feel impatient.

“Oh come, tell me! What’s wrong with our golden forwards?”

Javier closed his eyes and chuckled lightly; who the hell would have told him that being co-captain of your national team would imply keeping an eye on your team-mates’ love life?

“Kun gets jealous easily, Leo is really bad at catching innuendos and Gonzalo never gives up.” Javier opened one eye and observed Marcos thoughtful expression. “They are all idiots. I don’t know who’s the worst, to be honest.”

Marcos chuckled and rearranged himself on Javier’s chest. He kissed the tanned skin and rested his head just above the steady beating of his heart.

“You should stop worrying, you know?” He caressed the skin on the sides of his torso and Javier hummed contently. “They will sort it out. ‘s not your responsibility to solve their love life’s problems”

Javier ran his fingers through Marcos hair massaging him slowly. Marcos felt how Morpheus was taking his consciousness away, each stroke making more difficult to stay on the present and listen to Javi’s words.

 “But if it affects the team…”

“It won’t.” Marcos kissed him once again even though he was nearer to being sleep than awake. ”Go to sleep, _mi capitán_. You’re not superman, you know?”

“I’m pretty sure someone made that meme during the World Cup”

A soft, almost imperceptible chuckle left Marcos’ lips just when sleep took over his body and Javier found himself holding a sound asleep boy in his arms.

What Marcos didn’t know was that he could always made Javier weak while having sex of course, but the older man’s actual soft spot was watching him sleeping peacefully like that and knowing that he would wake up next to him the next morning.

Right there and then he wasn’t anything more than a man in love. Not a superhero, not a warrior, not a captain, not even a football player.

 Just Javier in love with Marcos.


	2. I bet these memories follow you around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a quick short threesome scene but I'm wordy as hell and I'm a mess with feelings so you've been warned! Hope you still enjoy it :)
> 
> Kun, Leo and Gonzalo have a lot of history behind them.
> 
> Title from "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor Swift

iii.

When Leo closed the door of their shared room he was expecting to turn around and find the Manchester City player waiting for him on the bed. Or maybe Sergio could’ve been just behind him and pressed him to the wall to kiss him hard and hungrily. But when he turned around Leo was faced with an empty room, a path of disposed clothes and the sound of the shower running.

He rolled his eyes and followed Kun taking his own clothes off. He eyed the door one last time.

The bathroom was already being filled with thin steam; the environment already too hot and wet for Leo’s liking. However, he forgot all of this when he finally gazed over his lover’s bare back, head tilted back and water pouring down the tanned skin.

Leo entered the bathtub and wrapped his arms around Kun’s waist and placed his chin on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of the warm water. Sergio’s body tensed to the touch first but then he relaxed. He sighed and turned to face Leo who was smiling sweetly.

“I hate you, you know it?”

Leo chuckled a little and pressed his lips to Kun’s quickly. “Yes, I know. Sometimes I hate you too” And kissed his lips again.

Kun let Leo kissed him for a while but then placed his hand on Leo’s shoulders and pushed him a little so they weren’t standing under the shower. Sergio run his fingers through his boyfriend’s wet hair and looked at him directly at his eyes. Leo was looking at him with something similar to amusement on his eyes. Kun didn’t know if he wanted to slap him or kiss him.

“You’re an actual idiot, though” Leo’s face lost its light for a moment but then rolled his eyes when Kun spoke again. “Gonzalo, Lionel? Of all people you told _him_? Really?”

The Barcelona player pushed his boyfriend lightly and ignored him. He grabbed the soap and started cleaning himself still giving Kun his back, his mind carefully looking for his next words.

“You’ve been going on about this threesome shit for… what? Two months now? Three?” Leo let the water poured directly over his head. He stepped out of the shower rubbing his hands over his face to make sure his eyes were as dry as possible. When he finally opened his eyes Kun was looking at him with a little scowl. Leo handed him the soap and Kun took it without looking at it.

“But why _him_?” Leo just shrugged.

“Pipita is just as great as anyone else” And then Leo couldn’t help smirking at Kun’s conflicted expression. “And it wouldn’t be the first time either so…”

“You’re an asshole! Why am I with you again?” Kun pushed Leo only a little actually angry and let the water running down his head muffled the sound of Leo’s laughter.

A pair of hands dragged Kun out of the water and he was met with Leo’s sweet mouth kissing him slowly. Kun wrapped his arms around Leo’s shoulders ad tugged his hands on the short hairs in the back of his head. A Kun moaned a little and Lionel’s tongue found its way inside his mouth. Sergio couldn’t remember why he was supposed to be angry with Leo.

“We’re not really that angry, are we?” Murmured Leo teasingly against his lips.

Kun guided his now free lips to Leo’s jaw and kiss all the way down to his throat where he could bit and lick and the soft and sensitive skin. Sergio smiled when he heard his name leaving Leo’s lips as if it was a small prayer. He kissed him deep and roughly, his tongue wandering around Leo’s mouth like he was trying to found his name there.

“Not really, no.” He bit Leo’s lower lip and took just a second to look at him, all flushed cheeks and wet hair. Kun had rarely seen someone more beautiful. “But I think we might start without, Gonzalo.” Kun pressed his lips to Leo’s furrowed eyebrows while turning the shower off.“It’s not my fault you’re looking so good and he’s taking so long to come”

“But Kun he should be h…”

But Sergio just didn’t let him finish his sentence. Their lips where crashed against each other desperately and they kissed messily with tongues fighting for dominance and their hands roaming over the other’s body leaving marks everywhere.

A tacit victory was given to Kun who started kissing and biting the place where Leo’s shoulder met his neck until a purple mark was visible. But his lips didn’t stop there. After playing a little with his nipples, Kun kissed the pale skin of Leo’s abdomen and his mouth continued its way down the infinite sea of toned flesh and soft skin until he reached Leo’s navel.  The action of getting down on his knees went almost unnoticed to Kun while his lips found new places to declare his.

The small teasing kisses on the down area of his stomach were driving Leo crazy and all that he could do was grabbing Kun’s hair and guiding him down to where his almost complete hard cock was begging for some attention.

“Eager much, uh?” Kun mouthed with his lips brushing the tip of the shaft, a teasing hand playing with Leo’s balls. “Are you going to ask me to wait for Pipa now?”

“Sergio… Just… Fuck!” Kun stroked him a few times to make sure he was hard enough and Leo threw his head back, overwhelmed by his touch. “Kun…”

He took Leo in, his lips firmly pressed around the head. He swirled his tongue around Leo’s dick and then took him in further holding his hips in place with both hands. Kun pulled out making sure his teeth scraped the sensitive skin and Leo screamed in ecstasy. He kissed Leo’s shaft right on the tip and then over the length of it, licking once in a while and blowing cool air just to feel Leo shivering.  When Kun took him in again he freed one of his hands and played with his balls.

“Kun, please… Let me…”  Leo’s words got stuck in his throat when Sergio swallowed him deep until his nose was almost pressed to his belly bottom. Leo groaned and let his hand fell on his lover’s hair. He tried bucking his hips forward but Kun kept him in place and sucked harder.

Kun started bobbing his head and Leo could have come at the mere sight of his red swollen lips wrapped tightly around his dick. Sergio noticed this attention and looked at him smirking as much as you can while having a cock in your mouth. Leo took advantage of this moment of distraction and thrust his hips. Kun gagged a bit taken by surprise but then tried to relaxed his throat as much as possible and closed his eyes to focus just on the feeling  and the taste of Lionel in his mouth.

Leo’s thrusts were becoming erratic when Kun thought that maybe he could make Leo come like that and then fuck him before Gonzalo arrived. Leo would be too spent to be aware of anything happening around him and he could send Pipita back to his own room when he arrived.

“G-gonzalo!”

And Kun suddenly stopped moving and sucking and even breathing. He almost choked and had to suppress a cough but couldn’t help the tears that pooled in his eyes. _What the actual fuck?_ Kun looked up still standing on his knees and found Leo looking at some point behind him.

 “So you were having fun without me. That’s not really nice boys.”

Kun finally turned around still on his knees and faced Gonzalo who was leaning on the door frame, arms folded over his chest and a smug smile on his lips. He was looking at Leo. Kun stood up trying to block the pale body out of his view. Gonzalo raised an eyebrow and walked towards them.

Gonzalo was able to spot Leo’s puzzled expression over the shoulder of his lover and when their eyes met he could see something like apologize in his. By the time Leo has composed his breath enough to talk Pipa was already standing in front of Kun. Gonzalo looked at his eyes with so much intensity that Kun wouldn’t have been surprised if he had been reading his mind.

“I thought Leo told me you were okay with this?” A firm hand was pressed to the side of Kun’s face. He flinched a little at the contact but then froze on his place when a thumb started caressing his cheek slowly.

The three of them were unconsciously moving backwards and soon enough Leo’s back met the cold tiles of the wall. Kun found himself pressed tightly between his boyfriend and Gonzalo’s skin and hated himself for growing hard right there and then. This was not supposed to be this arousing for him.

Leo tried to say something but Gonzalo leaned over Kun shoulder and kissed him chastely on the lips before the words left his mouth. Kun hated his height.

“Gonzalo, I‘m sorry but…”

“Leo told me you wanted this and I kinda trust his word, you know?”

A pair of small cold hands grabbed Kun’s waist as if they were trying to stop him from doing something stupid. Kun pressed his back closer to Leo’s body just to calm him down and was surprised with Leo’s hard cock. Gonzalo was looking at him with a knowing half smile and he felt the need to punch him.

Gonzalo let his hand wander down Kun’s body without him really noticing the gesture and laid it on his waist intertwining his fingers with Leo’s.  Kun was looking at him with so much anger that it was funny to feel his groin poking his thighs.

“Look Pipa, I’m sorry bu…” Kun’s words were silenced by strong lips and Gonzalo’s tongue that fought its way inside his mouth just to steal all the words that were about to be said.

Kun stiffened for a second but Gonzalo’s mouth wasn’t a strange place nor the feeling of his body pressed to his. There was familiarity on everything happening around Kun, from Pipita’s taste to Leo’s hands wandering through his hair to the soft kisses placed by both men on his jaw and the back of his neck. Everything was familiar and known and good and Kun found himself moaning softly and melting to the touch of them.

“Like the good old days” Gonzalo whispered, lips brushing Kun’s earlobe and then surging forward to kiss Leo over his shoulder.

And right then Kun remembered why Gonzalo was actually there.

Trying to ignore the sour taste that was now all over his mouth he dragged Gonzalo back to his own mouth and kissed him aggressively. His teeth bit soft flesh until there was taste of blood on his tongue and licked the wound in the hopes of disguise that it had been intentional. He could tell that Gonzalo was a bit confused but that didn’t stop him from placing a hand in the back of his head and pulling him closer. Kun was painfully aware that his other hand was probably in the small of Leo’s back if not in his ass or dick.

With a little of struggle Kun took hold of Gonzalos’ shirt and started pulling and pushing until the other got the hint and let go of the two men to took off the piece of clothing, quickly followed by his shoes, jeans and boxers. Kun did his best to keep himself from looking at his body because he wasn’t going to give Pipa that pleasure; but he still grabbed his ass and pulled him in for another wild kiss.

Kun could lie to everyone but he wasn’t going to lie to himself: he had missed Gonzalos’ way of kissing him like he was all around him, as if the whole world had reduced to only the two of them.

But there weren’t just the two of them. Kun grinded his ass over Leo’s groin as best as he could from that angle and he smiled into the kiss when he heard the sharp intake of breath and a groan leaving his boyfriend’s mouth.

A hand that belong to no other but Gonzalo travelled all its way down his sides and thighs until it found Kun’s dick that was fully and painfully hard by then. But just when he was about to stroke him for the first time in so long Kun broke the kiss and pushed Gonzalo apart.

“Not me. Tonight is about him.” Kun hated being breathless because of Gonzalo. “Leo.”

Lionel opened his eyes that were previously closed and looked at Gonzalo puzzled. He didn’t remember according that neither with Kun or Pipa and he was about to protest when Kun escape from between their bodies. Leo was met with Gonzalo, who was equally confused but wasn’t going to complain when Kun was handing Leo to him so freely. And Leo was no one to refuse to kiss Pipa when he was smiling so sweetly and his hands were holding him by the waist tender and possessively.

They kissed. Gonzalo took the initiative and pressed Leo to the cold tiles and devoured his mouth as if his life depended on that kiss. Leo wasn’t sure of what to do. His eyes were still open and looking at Kun for a sign that this was okay with him. All he got as an answer was a kiss on his shoulder before Kun laid on the wall next to him, a hand lazily stroking his own dick while watching them kiss.

Leo took that as an approval signal and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Gonzalo surrounding him completely, from his tongue playing inside his mouth to his arms wrapped around him to his long legs that were standing on each side of his own like some kind of fort. Being kissed by Gonzalo  had always come with that feeling of being safe and secure, he made him feel small in a good way and he hadn’t realized how much he had missed to feel like that.

The kisses left his mouth and followed his jaw line to the sensitive skin of his neck. The softness of Gonzalos’ lips was mixed with the raw feeling caused by his short beard rubbing the soft skin. Leo threw his head back to give him as much room as possible. He was barely conscious of the hands that were roaming over his thighs, sometimes leaving pink marks on the pale skin. Gonzalo was trying his best to be gentle, to make the night last as much as possible and to make Leo feel _good_ , but his own desperation and longing was taking the worst out of him.

Leo tilted his head to the left just enough to be able to watch Kun. He found a weird expression on his eyes, a mixture of arousal and distress. He tended a shaky hand to him but Kun didn’t take it. Gonzalo took his hand instead and pinned him to the wall.

Kun watched Gonzalo kissing Leo hungrily and for a few seconds he forgot that he was supposed to be feeling jealous or even angry. He stroked himself and made a great effort to keep his eyes open because he didn’t want to miss anything.

Gonzalo whispered something to Leo and bit his ear. Then he turned Leo around and pressed his chest to the tiles while lowering himself on his knees. Kun watched him spread Leo’s ass sweetly and pressing a tentative kiss to his entrance.  _Of fucking course he was going to eat him out._

The Barcelona player had his left cheek pressed to the wall and he could gaze at Kun standing right next to him. He moaned a little when Gonzalo’s tongue started to fuck him slowly and tenderly. Sergio lifted his free hand to cradle the wet hairs falling over Leo’s forehead. With his fingertips he traced the edges of his face, taking little seconds to caress the flustered cheeks and swollen lips. He looked so beautiful like that, eyes closed and little pleasured noises leaving his mouth.

Kun could tell only from the way Leo’s shoulders tensed that Gonzalo had replaced his tongue for a finger or maybe two because it was Pipita after all. By that moment Kun had almost forgotten about his own dick –still hard but just there in his hand which he didn’t feel like moving at all if not by pure instinct– and had focused all his attention on enjoying the look of Leo coming apart but trying hard to forget that was _Gonzalo_ and not him the one making his boyfriend feel like that. 

At some point Gonzalo had stood up. His fingers were fucking Leo, getting at his prostate more often than not and Pipa felt a different kind of warmth in the pit of his stomach when he realized that. It hadn’t been so long for him to forget how to touch Leo. He pressed his body to Leo’s back, his free hand wandering to his waist and pulling him even closer. His own hard dick was throbbing against his belly and he knew that he needed to fuck Leo soon or he would be coming like that.

Gonzalo looked at Kun still moving his fingers inside Leo’s ass and still enjoying every little pleasured whine _a_ nd every time Leo pronounced his name with a wrecked and needy tone. Kun wasn’t paying attention to him, not at all. His eyes were focused on Leo’s face with adoration as if everything beautiful and good in the world could be seen on the little Argentinean pale features. His expression denoted so much lust, so much devotion, so much _love_ that Gonzalo felt his chest went heavy and it was suddenly hard to breath. He fucked Leo a bit too hard and rest his forehead on his shoulder, listening him hiss in pain.

“Where do you have condoms…?” Gonzalo removed his three fingers almost without consideration but he stopped on his tracks when he listened to Leo’s sudden intake of breath. Leo released the oxygen with a whine that sounded a lot more pained than pleasured and he realized just then. _Fuck. How the hell did he forget the lube?_

He raised his sight and found Kun glaring at him. He tried an apologetic smile but his lips almost didn’t move and Kun had started talking anyway.

“Night stand, first drawer.” He paused a second and then add: “Bring the fucking lube”

Gonzalo moved as fast as he could but the stamina running on his blood made his hands shaky and it was harder than he had thought to find the little bottle and the packet of condoms on the darkness of the room. When he returned to the bathroom he had expected to found his team mates fucking without caring if they had lube or not; or at least kissing. But when he stumbled into the heated room he found them in the exact same position they had been when he left. The only difference was Kun’s hand cupping Leo’s face.

Leo turned to face him as soon as he heard Gonzalo walking, but he couldn’t keep out of his mind Kun’s defeated expression. This wasn’t supposed to make any of them feel bad. While he was lost in his thoughts Gonzalo had put on the condom and coated his shaft with a good amount of lube and in that moment he was hovering over him with a little smile. Leo let Gonzalo kissed him but pushed him when he tried to lift him up.

“What’s wrong?” Gonzalo looked at him almost panicking and Leo felt guilty. He grabbed his neck and made him lean a little so he could catch his lips and kissed him tenderly.

“Everything’s okay” His voice was scratchy and low, he tried to compose it but it was pointless. “I just…”

He looked for Kun who was standing right next to him and took his hand. Leo brought him closer until he could push him against the wall and finally kiss him properly. _This_ was what he needed. _This_ was what he was missing from the moment Kun let him with Gonzalo.

Kun wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist and pressed their bodies closer together. Leo moaned loudly when he felt their hard dicks brushing against each other and buckled his hips looking for more friction. Kun was kissing him open mouthed and messily and his hands where getting lost on the tanned skin.

Leo was feeling so high that maybe just a few strokes would have done it but again: There was something _off_.

Gonzalo was frozen watching the two strikers sucking the life out each other’s mouths. What was he supposed to do? Try to catch Leo’s attention again? Leave? He was about to act on that last decision when Leo broke the kiss for a second and threw his head back. Gonzalo just assumed that he was going to scream Kun’s name.

“Gonzalo” Moaned Leo quickly followed by a “Fuck” when Kun bit on his collarbone strong enough to leave a bruise. “What are… ah… What are you waiting f-for?” Leo lifted his ass suggestively offering himself to his friend and resumed his kiss with Kun.

And then Gonzalo understood. Because of course Leo would want it that way. The three of them _;_ Gonzalo, Leo and Kun. Like all those years ago. It was only natural and Gonzalo smiled, blood running wild through his veins again.

Gonzalo placed his hand on either side of Leo’s hips and aligned his cock with his entrance. He kissed the blade of his shoulder tenderly before pushing in gently. Leo was tight and warm just like remembered it. He heard Leo groaning followed closely by Kun and that aroused Gonzalo even more. He pulled out almost completely and then thrusted back in a little more violently. Leo whined and threw his head back. He looked for Gonzalo with wide dark eyes and found his mouth. He kissed him between moans as Gonzalo moved his hips again and left his lips and chin wet with saliva when Kun claimed his attention and pulled him in for another kiss.

Gonzalo tried to catch up a rhythm but he was constantly distracted by Leo and Kun kissing and moaning right in front of him. Leo was also torn between buckling his hips forward to look for friction or pushing back and fucking himself on Gonzalo **.** Kun was getting progressively more frustrated, even if being pressed to Leo and kissing him senselessly was an activity of his liking he needed some release. So he managed to gather enough air in his lungs to pronounce Gonzalo’s name and with all his strength he held Leo’s hips in place, both his dicks pressed almost painfully between their torsos.

“Make him come, _la puta madr_ e”

Leo sighed in relief because he needed that too and rested his head on the crook of Kun’s head while spreading his legs as much as possible without falling. Gonzalo didn’t hesitate a second. He used one hand to hold Leo’s hips knowing that that way he would have a better angle to hit his prostate. He surprised Kun by placing his other hand on his shoulder for support, pressing him even more to the tiles of the wall.

Gonzalo moved his hips in an out with a quickly growing rhythm and each thrust grew also in intensity. Leo soon enough was moaning his name. Kun started nibbling at the sensitive skin where he had already left bruises and the two names suddenly tangled themselves on Leo’s tongue and were delivered with a breathy voice like some kind of mantra. 

Kun felt like a prisoner. His hands were occupied because if Leo wasn’t trying to move his hips now, he wasn’t either able to keep himself standing. Kun could felt his shaky legs and knew that if he let go of Leo he would probably fell to the floor. So he was there, moaning because the friction was too much, tensed because he couldn’t afford to lose the strength on his legs and frustrated because he couldn’t touch Leo or himself and his dick was starting to ache. He knew that a few strokes would make him come, and if it was Leo the one touching him maybe even less than that.

Gonzalo kept thrusting, the insides of his thighs burning because of the tiredness but never stopping. The sound of skin slapping skin was driving him crazy, the smell of their bodies working as a drug and muffling his thinking.  He could feel his orgasm building from the bottom of his stomach, a heat that was growing every second and taking over his body. Leo’s body was tensing too, he was about to come and both Kun and Gonzalo were aware of it.

Gonzalo’s erratic thrusts gave Kun the chance to held Leo better by the waist with just one arm and made a little space between them so he could took hold of his dick.

“Kunnn… Gonza… Pipa I’m ab… Se-sergio… Ah!”

Leo came hard over Kun’s hand and both their torsos. Gonzalo kept thrusting while Leo rode his orgasm. Watching Leo and Kun kissed was what it finally took to make him come too, wishing he was filling Leo’s insides and not that stupid condom.

Gonzalo looked at Kun over Leo’s shoulder and couldn’t quite understand the expression on his face. His mind wasn’t working exactly correctly, still trying to coming back from his orgasm and Kun wasn’t making the task any easier for him.

What did the Manchester player expect of him?

Pipa didn’t know what the rules were then but he remembered how it used to be before. So he used the hand on Kun’s shoulder to grab his neck and pull him in for a kiss. He freed Leo’s hip and hovered over the little frame of his friend until he was able to hold Kun’s dick. Kun froze for a moment but then Gonzalo stroke him and he found himself moaning into his mouth and pushing Leo a little to the right so he could kiss Gonzalo better. It didn’t take much time until Kun was coming too, moaning no other than Gonzalo’s name.

When Kun came from his high he looked at Gonzalo for a long moment. Leo was still lying boneless against his chest but even if he wasn’t talking Kun knew that he was paying attention to everything going on around him.

Gonzalo finally let them go and turned on the shower, the water falling right next to them and filling the huge bathtub. He took Leo’s hand and pulled a little until the little man moved and followed him under the warm water. Gonzalo looked at Kun intently and the City player moved closer, grabbing soap and making Gonzalo move a little so he could clean the front of Leo’s torso.  Pipa nodded and looked for the shampoo and positioned himself behind Leo, washing his hair with slow movements, massaging him and kissing his shoulders once in a while. 

Kun cleaned his own torso quickly before Gonzalo was done with Leo. When both were ready they looked at Gonzalo, as if they were asking for permission to either help washing him or to go to bed. Pipa shook his head, kissed Leo’s forehead and caressed Kun’s cheek before moving back under the falling water.

Kun and Leo got the hint and left him alone. Kun exited the bathroom first, drying himself with one of those huge and soft hotel towels that were white and pristine and smelled so good. He waited for Leo next to the door with only his boxers on and another towel in his arms. Leo stayed behind just a little, looking at Gonzalo showering from the doorframe. There was something off in the situation and he just didn’t know what it was.

“Leo” Kun murmured into his ear, wrapping him from behind with the towel. Leo melted to the hug and suddenly felt his eyelids heavy and all the exhaustion washing over his body.

“Let’s go to sleep” He barely said because his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Kun took him to their bed and tried to dry him a little but Leo was falling asleep sit so he just gave up and put him to bed. He doubted for a minute if he should go and check on Gonzalo. Kun could still hear the water running but he had spent already too much time for a mere shower. He had made half his way to the bathroom when he heard Leo trying to say something in his half awake state.

 _Pipa is probably alright,_ he finally decided.

When Gonzalo finally turned off the shower and dried himself he realized that his boxers and jeans were lying wet on the floor of the bathtub. He supposed that Leo and Kun wouldn’t mind if he took some of their clothes to wear. He carefully walked to the suitcases lying on the bed that was never used and shuffle around various pieces of clothing until he produced some boxers and jog pants that he could wear. He put on his shirt, left the wet towels on the bathroom and found himself standing in the middle of the dark room looking at Kun and Leo sleeping.

He felt like a total creep but he couldn’t help it. They were cuddling. Leo was still the little spoon. Gonzalo smiled sadly. He noticed that Kun was pressed closely to Leo and they weren’t exactly on the middle of the bed, it was like they were waiting for a third person to join them. Pipa felt his lips spreading a little bit more but shook his head and his teeth caught the smile between them and turned it into a little frown. That wasn’t his place at all.

He walked silently to the bed and pressed his lips to Leo’s hair with incredible sweetness. Then he looked at Kun for a long moment and sighed. He had lost that battle the very moment it had started and he knew it.

Gonzalo left the bedroom, the door closed without a single sound behind his back. Kun opened his eyes, sighed with a mixture of nostalgia and relief and hugged Leo tighter. Leo kept sleeping almost as oblivious to everything as when he was awake.

 

iv.

Breakfast was normal. Masche and Marcos were early and on time. Leo and Kun were reasonably on time. Gonzalo was nowhere to be seen until they meet on the lobby of the hotel to head off to training. The ones that were suspicious didn’t say a thing; the ones that knew looked at each other sharing secret smiles.

Javier tried to check on Gonzalo to see if he was alright but Pipa told him –as kindly as it was possible for him– to fuck off and mind his own business. Marcos appeared right behind Javier and told him to relax and let him be.

“I told you” Whispered Javier to Marcos while they started running around the pitch following their physios’ orders.

“You’re exaggerating” Marcos elbowed him a little and ran faster.

On the other side of the pitch Kun was trying to run at a respectable speed while talking with Pocho at the same time. Leo was running a little ahead of them listening to their ramblings about some stupid TV series they were apparently fans of.

Leo didn’t notice Gonzalo was running next to him until he spoke. His words came in a low voice meant only for him to listen.

“I’m sorry” Leo looked at him confused. He turned on one of the corners of the pitch and looked to the grass a moment. What was Gonzalo apologizing for? “I didn’t use lube… you know… I hope you’re not sore”

Leo almost tripped with his own feet because he wasn’t expecting Pipa to come to talk about t _hat_ in the middle of training with a lot of people that weren’t supposed to know explicitly what was going on.

“It’s…” His voice came out a little too high and Leo cleared his throat to try to compose it. “It’s okay, you know? It’s not… ehmm… Nothing that has never happened before?”

Gonzalo laughed openly when Leo’s cheeks became red as bright tomatoes. At the same time their coach called them to do some stretching. The taller man threw a hand over Leo’s shoulder and brought him closer to his body while walking to the middle of the pitch.

“It won’t happen again” Gonzalo kissed his cheek and then ran to find someone to help him elongate.

None of them realized that Kun and Masche were close enough to listen.

And Kun didn’t mind, not at all.

Only Javier knew that he did. So he patted his back and assured him that everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> -"Truco" is the name of the game the boys are playing. It's a card game, traditional and really popular in Argentina. All the bits in Spanish from that scene are just game slang. The game, when played in teams, involves talking through signals with your team mates to know what cards you have and how many points and stuff. Is a really tricky game.
> 
> I take requests on my tumblr: xavimascheranos.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Florgi.


End file.
